The invention relates to an article of clothing, in particular for the medical or chemical field for protection against liquids and/or micro-organisms at least a portion of the article of clothing comprises at least three layers.
Articles of clothing which consist of at least three layers are known, for example from the field of sport. Such articles of clothing are entirely suitable for the intended uses and, for example, offer protection against rain and wind, but are nevertheless able to breath actively so that a requisite degree of comfort for the user is achieved. They are not, however, straightforwardly usable for some important specific applications in the medical and chemical fields, for example, because of restrictions on their ability to be sterilized.